Sua Falta De Interesse Me Seduz Ainda Mais
by Saube
Summary: "Olá, sou Yamanaka Ino, bom irei contar a vocês a minha história e o dia em que eu conheci o príncipe dos meus sonhos e o demônio dos meus pesadelos." U.A
1. O Dia Em Que Eu O Conheci

**Sumário**:Olá, sou Yamanaka Ino, bom irei contar a vocês a minha história e o dia em que eu conheci o príncipe dos meus sonhos e o demônio dos meus pesadelos. Nunca pensei que seria seduzida por alguem como um ruivo masoquista.

* * *

**Sua Falta De Interesse Me Seduz Mais Ainda**

Por Saube

Capítulo um:** O Dia Em Que Eu O Conheci**

Olá, sou Yamanaka Ino, bom irei contar a vocês a minha história e o dia em que eu conheci o príncipe dos meus sonhos e o demônio dos meus pesadelos.

Estou estudando numa instituição chamada Academia de Artes, estou cursando designe gráfico. Nessa escola há vários cursos, como paisagismo, artes cênicas, música, arquitetura, moda e outros. Eu costumava ter minhas aulas á tarde, mas esse ano consegui um estágio, me transferi para a turma de manhã, já que a tarde eu estou trabalhando. Maldita eu sou, por ter escolhido a turma da manhã, não a da noite, foi no meu primeiro dia de aula da manhã que o conheci.

**Flashback On**

_Andava pelos corredores da escola a procura da minha sala, estava atrasada, perdi a hora do ônibus. Olhei no relógio, a aula já tinha começado fazia vinte minutos, nem adiantava mais entrar na aula, eu só iria passar vergonha na frente de todos tentando convencer o professor a me deixar entrar, iria esperar a segunda aula. Resolvi ir à lanchonete da escola, iria tomar um café para passar o tempo. A lanchonete estava vazia, apenas um rapaz se encontrava sentado numa das mesas, ruivo e com uma tatuagem na testa, nunca tinha o visto aqui. Pedi um café e um pacote de pães de queijo, não havia comido nada de manhã, acordei atrasada, nem deu tempo de me arrumar direito. Estava sentada numa mesa com certa distância do ruivo, o mesmo parecia estar com o pensamento longe, escutava música, parecia não se importar com nada ao seu redor. _

_Estava tomando o café e continue a reparar nas atitudes do ruivo, o mesmo continuava inerte. Realmente, de manhã só tem pessoas estranhas, pensei comigo mesma. Peguei o jornal e comecei a folheá-lo, nunca tive costume de ler jornal, não tinha nada para fazer e o ruivo não parecia estar interessado em conversar. Comecei a ler a página de eventos, fazia tempo que não ia ao teatro, queria ver se alguma peça interessante teria esse mês, mas nada diferente._

_Fechei o jornal, ainda faltavam quarenta minutos para a segunda aula. Voltei a olhar o ruivo, a única coisa de diferente que ele estava fazendo era uma batucando na mesa, mas ainda continuava com o semblante sério e intimidador. Vi que seus olhos eram verdes, uma tonalidade muito clara, combinava com a cabeleira ruiva. De repente aqueles olhos verdes miravam a mim, não consegui desviar o olhar, aqueles olhos estavam me hipnotizando. Merda pensei quando o vi se levantando e indo a minha direção, não fazia a mínima idéia do porque ele vim para cá, é proibido observar as pessoas? O ruivo se sentou a minha frente e me encarou durante um bom tempo, já estava incomodo isso._

_**- O que foi?**__ – Perguntei a ele em busca de resposta, tudo isso estava estranho._

_**- Nada.**__ – Foi apenas isso que o ruivo disse e continuou a me encarar._

_**- Então porque me encaras?**_

_**- Você não fez o mesmo comigo?**__ – Então era por isso que o ruivo me encarava, nunca vi ninguém agir assim, ele realmente não era uma pessoa normal. Ele continuava a me encarar, eu apenas o ignorei e encostei minha cabeça em cima dos meus braços e olhei para o lado, não queria encarar ele também, tudo aquilo estava muito estranho, queria apenas esquecer da presença do mesmo e esperar o tempo passar._

_**- O que fazes aqui?**__ – Ele me perguntou me tirando dos pensamentos._

_**- Perdi a hora.**__ – Respondi em poucas palavras, eu ainda achava tudo aquilo muito estranho._

_Continuamos no silêncio, aquilo já estava me incomodando, o silêncio me irrita, sou uma garota faladeira, gosto de comunicar-me._

_**- Nunca a vi por aqui**__. – Ele me falou, voltei meu rosto em sua direção, ele estava tentando algum diálogo?_

_**- Estudava a tarde, esse ano me transferi para manha, consegui um estágio a tarde.**_

_**- Estudas o que?**__ – O vi comendo os meus pães de queijo que havia comprado. Não me importei com isso, não estava mais com fome._

_- __**Designe gráfico, e você?**_

_**- Parece que estamos na mesma sala então.**__ – Ele me respondeu e continuava a me encarar._

_**- O que fazes aqui**__? – Foi minha vez de perguntar, então o ruivo estava em minha sala._

_- __**Não estava com vontade de assistir essa aula.**__ – Respondeu ele continuando a comer minha comida._

_Continuei deitada sobre meus braços, faltava apenas vinte minutos para a próxima aula._

_- __**Aliás, como se chamas?**__ – Perguntei, ainda não tínhamos nos apresentado._

_**- Isso a interessa? Não estou dando em cima de você, aliás, você nem faz meu tipo**__ – Ele fora curto e grosso._

_- __**Bom você esta sentado aqui na minha mesa e comendo minha comida, acho que poderia lhe perguntar isso**__. __**Relaxa, não estou afim de você**__. – Respondi indiferente com sua resposta anterior, só queria apenas matar o tempo, não me interessava conhecê-lo._

_**- Gaara, me chamo Gaara. **_

_**- Ino**__. – Eu lhe disse._

_- __**E o que fazes aqui em minha mesa?**__ – Perguntei, já estava ficando entediada._

_**- Foi só por interesse, não vim aqui por que queria conversar com você.**_

_**- E qual foi o interesse?**__ – Agora ele me deixou curiosa._

_**- Comida, estava com fome e você parecia não querer comer isso**__. – Disse me mostrando o pacote vazia dos pães de queijo._

_**- Que sacana. Bom foi até que interessante conversar com você, mas preciso ir, não quero **__**faltar a segunda aula**__. - Disse me levantando e pegando as minhas cosias. _

_Realmente, aquele cara era estanho, que tipo de pessoa faz esse tipo de coisa, como já disse, a turma da manhã sempre fora meio estranha mesmo._

_O professor da primeira aula já havia saído, entrei e me sentei em uma das cadeiras vazias no fundo, as cadeiras são duplas, não queria me sentar com algum desconhecido, preferi ficar sozinha agora, mais espaço para as minhas cosias. Ajeitei as minhas coisas, a sala inteira parecia me olhar, não entendia o motivo de tudo isso, mas eu apenas os ignorei. Folheava uma das apostilas, até escutar uma voz._

_**- Pelo jeito terei que me sentar ao seu lado. E você está no meu lugar.**__ – Olhei para o ruivo, olhei ao redor e vi que todas as carteiras já estavam ocupadas, não notei eles se sentarem._

_- __**Onde está o seu nome na mesa, não o vi.**__ – Disse irônica, até parece que iria sedar meu lugar a ele._

_**- Não preciso colocar nome, todos já sabem que esse é meu lugar.**__ – O ruivo disse sentando-se e colocando suas coisas em cima da mesa._

_**- Só lhe aviso que agora no momento não tenho comida**__. – Disse sem encará-lo, estava olhando a matéria que teríamos hoje._

_Ele apenas não falou nada. Agora eu me toquei porque todos me olhavam, esse era o lugar do ruivo. Como já disse, essa turma é estranha._

_O resto do dia foi normal, no intervalo eu não sai da sala, não estava com vontade, apenas fiquei lá sentada mandando SMS para Shikamaru, queria saber como ele estava._

_**- Com saudades do namorado?**__ – Ele me perguntou com um sorriso malicioso._

_**- Não tenho namorado, apenas estou conversando com um amigo. Já lhe disse que não tenho comida**__. – Disse para ele, ele não precisava conversar comigo, não tinha comida para oferecê-lo._

_**- Mas eu tenho**__. – Ele abriu um pacote de biscoito e me ofereceu._

_**- Então é a minha vez de conversar por interesse?**__ – Eu estava rindo, realmente ele era estranho._

_**- Você decide o que fazer.**_

_Se o ruivo queria jogar, então eu iria jogar, conversávamos sobre inutilidades, passamos o intervalo inteiro na sala conversando e eu rindo as vezes. Ele as vezes apenas esboçava um pequeno sorriso, muito pouco. O intervalo acabou e os meus colegas de sala voltaram, o resto do dia fora normal, as aulas passavam rápido, as vezes notava que alguém olhava para mim, acho que não estão acostumados comigo do lado do ruivo, parecia que todos temiam Gaara_

_As aulas acabaram por hoje, todos já haviam saído, estava apenas eu e Gaara, eu terminava de arrumar meu material, demorava um pouco para arrumar as minhas coisas. Gaara apenas ficou me olhando, parecia que me esperava. Peguei minha bolsa e sai da sala sendo acompanhada pelo ruivo. Perguntava-me se ele ainda estava comigo por interesse ou por vontade própria. Chegamos ao portão da escola, peguei meu dinheiro e o contei para pagar o ônibus para voltar a minha casa._

_**- Bom vou indo, até amanha.**__ – Eu lhe disse me virando e começava a andar em direção ao ponto._

_**- Trás comida amanha**__. – Foi apenas o que eu escutei vindo do ruivo. Realmente esse ano iria ser curioso._

**Flashback Off.**

A partir desse dia em diante minha vida mudou completamente. Acabei ficando amiga da pessoa mais anti-social da turma, Sabaku no Gaara, nem sei se ele me via como amiga, mas não me via como inimiga pelo menos. O ruivo era muito cobiçado pelas meninas da nossa turma, elas se derretiam por ele, ainda mais por que o mesmo não dava atenção a elas, elas o chamavam de SSF (sedutor sexy e frio). Como as meninas de hoje em dia gostam de sofrer por um cara, a única vez que eu fiz isso foi com Sasuke na época do colégio, nem preciso falar que foi humilhante, mas o que está no passado é passado não preciso me lembrar disso.

Bom comecei a ser odiada pelas as garotas da minha sala, elas me viam como um ameaça para elas, eu era a única pessoa com quem Gaara conversava. Acho que Gaara só conversava comigo por que eu não me oferecia para ele, afinal eu não preciso me rebaixar ao nível dessa garotas e não estava interessada em Gaara, apesar de ele ser um Deus grego eu estava de olho em outra pessoa, Sai. Ele estudava de manhã também, mas estudava artes. Ele é bem gatinho, mas um pouco estranho também, não custava nada tentar algo com ele, seria bom também para mostrar as meninas da minha sala que eu não estava interessado no ruivo.

Gaara não acreditava que eu estava tentando algo com Sai, ele vivia me dizendo que era gay, nunca acreditei nisso, ele era charmoso e simpático, diferente do ruivo que era antipático.

**Flashback On**

_Era hora do intervalo, estava sentada em uma mesa e tomava um café, já fazia um mês que estava estudando de manhã, ainda não havia me acostumado a acordar cedo, por isso acabei virando viciada em café, café me ajudava a pensar e ficar acordada, nunca gostei muito, mas agora eu amava, até comprei uma cafeteira para mim._

_**- Está com sorte hoje, tenho comida.**__ – Disse ao ruivo que sentava em minha frente._

_**- Ótimo, vamos conversar então.**__ – Disse comendo minhas bolachas._

_Parecia que o ruivo esperava eu começar um diálogo, mas eu apenas observava um rapaz muito parecido ao Sasuke, tinha cabelos pretos e olhos pretos e a pele claríssima, mas a única diferença entre os dois era o corte de cabelo e o sorriso simpático nos lábios._

_**- Quem você tanto olha? **__– O ruivo agora olhava na direção em que eu estava olhando. – __**Só pode estar brincando, tá afim do gay, o Sai? Não sabia que era bissexual**__. – Disse o ruivo com o mesmo sorriso malicioso de sempre_

_**- Não estou afim de ninguém, apenas o achei bonito, ele não é gay e não sou bi, só gosto de homens! **__– Disse voltando a olhar o moreno. – __**Seria um desperdício se ele fosse gay.**_

_**- Claro que é nunca o vemos com nenhuma mulher e além do mais ele faz artes.**__ – Disse o ruivo bebendo um gole do meu café._

_**- Pelo que eu saiba você também não andava com nenhuma mulher, então se o Sai é gay você também é e pare de tomar meu café, eu achei que nosso acordo era apenas comida, não bebida. **__– Disse pegando meu copo de café das mãos do ruivo._

_**- A diferença entre eu e o Sai é simples, não gosto que me incomodem, e as únicas meninas que chegavam perto de mim são irritantes, falam alto e chamam a atenção, parece que tem que mostrar a todos que estão no cio.**__ – Disse o ruivo mal-humorado com minha fala._

_- __**Relaxa ruivo, estava apenas brincando, mas não em relação ao café**__. – Disse batendo em sua mão quando tentara pegar mais um gole do meu café. __**– Porque eu sou a única mulher com quem conversa?**_

_**- Quem disse que te vejo como mulher?**__ – O ruivo agora tinha passado do limite, pela primeira vez eu me estressei com ele, eu tenho cara de homem?_

_**- Se você ficou irritado com o que eu disse não precisa levar para esse lado eu estava apenas brincando. Espera ai! Tá falando que eu tenho cara de homem?**_

_**- Sim. E para sua informação eu não gosto de mulheres que tem cara de homem.**__ – Disse ele frio, como ele consegui com apenas algumas palavras deixarem-me furiosa._

_**- Meça melhor suas palavras**__. – Peguei minhas coisas e me levantei, que atrevido, até parece que EU tenho cara de homem, ele iria me pagar, eu pensava comigo mesma. __**– Tira as mãos do meu café!**__ – Voltei a mesa e peguei meu café em suas mãos, eu havia esquecido de pega-lo._

_Naquele dia eu não troquei mais nenhuma palavra com o ruivo, ele também pareceu não querer dialogar algo. Acabou o dia de aula, tratei de arrumar logo as minhas coisas, estava estressada, não queria ver o ruivo mais hoje, eu agradecia por eu ter um estágio a tarde, não iria mais pensar sobre o dia._

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_No dia seguinte cheguei cedo à escola, Entrei logo na sala e sentei em minha mesa, peguei uma folha e comecei a desenhar coisas aleatórias. Não demorou muito para o restante dos alunos chegarem, senti o perfume de Gaara, sabia que ele estava do meu lado. Não parei de desenhar, ignorei sua presença. O ruivo apenas sentou-se ao meu lado e não disse nada._

_As primeiras aulas demoraram em acabar. Queria apenas sair do lado do ruivo, não estava afim de conversar com ele hoje. Tocou o sinal do intervalo, todos os estudantes saíram da sala, ficando apenas eu e o ruivo, peguei minha carteira na bolsa e preparava para me levantar, mas foi impedida pela mão do ruivo que segurava o meu braço._

_**- Hoje eu não tenho comida.**__ – Disse a ele mal-humorada._

_**-Eu tenho. – **__Disse com um semblante diferente, parecia arrependido._

_**- Não estou afim de comer, quero beber café. – **__Disse passando a língua em meus lábios já imaginava o gosto do café._

_**- Eu também tenho.**__ – Disse ele me mostrando uma garrafa térmica._

_**- Se isso for um modo de pedir desculpas eu aceito.**__ – Eu disse sentindo o cheiro do café. Fiquei feliz que o ruivo tenha se arrependido, afinal das contas, ele não era tão insensível como pensei._

_**- Pense o que quiser.**__ – Foi apenas o que ele me disse. Claro que Gaara não iria pedir desculpas, não faz o seu jeito._

_O resto do dia foi normal, voltei a falar com Gaara. Esqueci da grosseria do ruivo ontem, queria apenas relaxar. Na ultima aula a professora Kurenai nos passou um trabalho, era em dupla, precisávamos criar um logo para uma propaganda. Kurenai deixou livre a escolha das duplas. As meninas da sala logo foram em cima de Gaara pedindo para fazer dupla juntos, Gaara apenas as ignoravam e foi quando me surpreendi._

_**- Vamos fazer uma dupla juntos? **__– Um loiro de olhos azuis estava me convidando para fazer dupla com ele, era o Naruto. No começo eu pensei em aceitar, mas não sabia com quem Gaara iria fazer o trabalho, não queria deixá-lo sozinho._

_**- Desculpe, mas ela já esta comigo.**__ – Disse o ruivo para o loiro, sem semblante parecia indiferente. Não precisei falar nada, já sabia que o ruivo iria fazer a dupla comigo, ele não se dá bem com ninguém da sala. O Naruto apenas sorriu e voltou para seu lugar._

_Olhei em volta e vi todas as meninas me olhando com raiva, sabia que não iria demorar muito para eu apanhar delas, o ruivo apenas as ignorava. O trabalho era para a semana que vem, não teríamos muito tempo._

_Quando a aula terminou Gaara me acompanhou até os portões da escola, ele sempre fora quieto, não gostava de dialogar._

_- __**Onde iremos fazer o trabalho?**__ – Perguntei a ele, não fazia a mínima idéia de onde poderíamos fazer o trabalho._

_**- Minha casa ou sua casa? – **__Ele falava indiferente._

_**- Tanto faz, para mim não faz diferença nenhuma.**_

_**- Qual casa é mais perto da escola?**__ – Ele me perguntou._

_**- Moro um pouco longe, na verdade nem moro nessa cidade, moro na cidade vizinha, levaria mais ou menos uma hora para chegar até lá com transito.**__ – Eu lhe disse, lembrei que nunca havia comentado onde morava com ele._

_**- Então vamos à minha, se quiser hoje mesmo podemos começar.**_

_- __**Pode ser hoje é meu dia de folga.**_

_Fomos rumo em direção a casa de Gaara, nunca fora lá e não era longe da escola eram quinze quadras, pegamos um ônibus e fomos. Chegamos na portaria do prédio onde Gaara morava. Era um prédio bonito. Subimos o elevador e paramos enfrente a porta, Gaara pegava as chaves. Abriu a porta e ele me pediu para entrar, era bem arrumada a casa de Gaara, as coisas estavam bem organizadas._

_**- Finalmente você chegou.**__ – Disse uma loira vindo em nossa direção, não lembrava de Gaara comentar que tinha namorada, alías eu tinha certeza que ele não tinha._

_**- Esqueci de comentar, minha irmã mora junto comigo.**_

_**- Ah, é a sua namorada, não sabia que tinha namorada, ela é bonitinha, melhor que a Matsuri. **_

_**- Não somos namorados**__. – O ruivo disse frio, parecia irritado com a ousadia da irmã._

_- __**Eu sou Ino.**__ – Disse tentando quebrar o clima estranho._

_- __**Temari.**__ – Disse ela sorrindo. – __**Você é a amiga de Shikamaru?**_

_**- Hã? Como sabe disso? **__– Agora eu estava confusa._

_**- Ele sempre fala de você, parece que vocês não se vêem a bastante tempo. Eu trabalho com Shikamaru.**_

_**- Ah, acho que ele já comentou sobre você, mas não tenho certeza.**_

_**- Chega disso, o que quer comer?**__ – Disse Gaara pegando o telefone._

_- __**Tudo menos pizza, não posso olhar para isso, ontem meu chefe pediu pizza, eu nunca comi tanto na minha vida.**__ – Disse colocando a mão na minha barriga lembrando-se de ontem._

_Gaara pediu comida árabe, pelo jeito eles devem pedir só comida, parece que sabe já todos os números de entregas. Temari ficou em seu quarto e eu e Gaara na sala, estava pegando umas folhas para desenho, tínhamos que criar um logo para uma propaganda de bala da lua._

_Demorou mais uns trinta minutos para que a comida chegasse, comemos todos juntos, e logo depois só ficou eu e Gaara desenhando tentando criar algo criativo e legal._

_**- Quem é Matisuri?**_

_**- Uma pivete que eu já namorei, não foi nada sério. –**__ Disse Gaara indiferente._

_**- Não sabia que Sabaku no Gaara já se apaixonou.**_

_**- Não, eu não estava apaixonado, só gostava do sexo. – **__Gaara ainda estava indiferente._

_**- Hahaha, ai ai, não sabia que você era o destruidor dos sonhos dos pais que queriam que suas filhas casassem virgens.**__ – Disse, eu não parava de rir._

_- __**Deixe minha vida sexual em paz, não do seu interesse.**_

_Naquele dia eu realmente não estava com criatividade, e já estava ficando tarde, tinha que ir para a aula amanha e como morava longe tinha que ir embora cedo._

_- __**Eu vou indo, se não só chego em casa as nove da noite. Ainda tenho que descobrir se tem ônibus aqui que vai até lá.**__ – Disse já na porta. Gaara me acompanhou até o ponto de ônibus perto de seu prédio, ele esperou junto comigo o ônibus que me levaria para casa._

_**- Até amanha. **__– Eu disse subindo para o ônibus. O ruivo nada respondeu apenas ficou lá parado me observando._

**Flashback Off.**

É Sabaku no Gaara, que diria que você iria mudar minha vida.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

N/A: Bom esses dias não tive tempo para nada, tive que estudar, já que estou prestando vestibular, finalmente entrei em férias! Depois de três dias de provas finalmente minhas merecidas férias. E para começa-las ótimas, resolvi escrever uma fic de um dos meus casai favoritos InoxGaara. Espero que gostem.

Beijos. Saube.


	2. TPM, Tatuagem E Beijos

**Sumário**:Olá, sou Yamanaka Ino, bom irei contar a vocês a minha história e o dia em que eu conheci o príncipe dos meus sonhos e o demônio dos meus pesadelos. Nunca pensei que seria seduzida por alguem como um ruivo masoquista.

* * *

**Sua Falta De Interesse Me Seduz Mais Ainda**

Por Saube

Capítulo dois: **TPM, Tatuagem E Beijos**

Sabaku no Gaara me lembro muito bem das vezes em que sua paciência esgotou ou quando estava emburrado, tudo bem que você sempre descontou em mim mas sempre achei que você ficava muito sexy quando ficava mal-humorado.

_**Flashback On**_

_Estava sentada em minha mesa, esperava dar a hora para começar as aula, Gaara ainda não tinha chegado, todos já estavam sentados. Depois de uns cinco minutos Gaara aparece na porta alguns instantes antes do professor entrar, tinha a face contraída, parecia estar com raiva. Colocou suas coisas em cima da mesa e sentou-se, nem me atrevi a perguntar nada, sabia se abri-se a boca e iria levar uma patada bem feia._

_A aula passou rápido, sempre todas as aulas do Jiraya passava rápida, ele era divertido, mas as meninas tinham que ficar longe, não era muito confiável o senso de humor pervertido dele. Já estava na hora do intervalo, eu ainda estava sentada na cadeira, buscava minha carteira precisava de café urgentemente._

_**- Shika seria o Shikamaru?**_ – _Gaara me perguntou olhando para frente, estava com feições de raiva, fiquei até com medo da tonalidade em sua voz, parecia com muita raiva._

_**- Bom para mim sim, mas por quê?**_

_**- Temari estava com alguém no quarto hoje de madrugada, não consegui dormi, ela ficava berrando Shika. Que nojo, nunca mais vou conseguir olhar para Temari novamente.**__ – Gaara estava com uma cara de nojo e raiva ao mesmo tempo, hilária, segurei o riso._

_**- Vem esquece isso, vamos tomar um café. Eu te compro pão de queijo**__. – Disse puxando seu braço. Ele nada falou apenas deixou ser levado por mim._

_A cantina estava vazia, diferente dos outros dias, geralmente estava transbordando de pessoas._

_- __**Acho que hoje é nosso dia de sorte, não tem fila!**__ – Corri em direção do caixa, ficava ansiosa para tomar café, tinha que fazer alguma coisa para parar com esse hábito._

_Sentamos numa mesa e começamos a lanchar, Gaara comia o pão de queijo que eu havia comprado para ele e eu degustava o café._

_**- Está melhor?**__ – Café me fazia bem._

_**- Acho que mais calmo só.**_

_**- O que eu poderia fazer para te animar?**__ - Disse sorrindo maliciosamente, porque não tentar seduzir o ruivo?_

_**- Nem te conto.**__ – Disse o ruivo com um sorriso malicioso no canto dos lábios._

_**- Para de ser pervertido**__. – Eu disse lhe batendo no braço, não esperava ele responder, parecia raivoso de mais para dar atenção as minhas bobagens que eu sempre falo, claro que sempre é sem querer, a culpa não é minha se eu não consigo controlar a minha boca de vez em quando._

_**- Você que perguntou.**__ – Ele sorriu de lado, como eu adorava esse sorriso._

_- __**Achei que não me achasse atraente e não fizesse seu tipo. **__– Disse só para irritá-lo e fazer esquecer-se do acontecimento com Temari, depois iria falar com Shikamaru. Nunca tive esse tipo de conversa com Gaara, queria ver como seria._

_**- Quem disse que lhe acho atraente, não precisa ser atraente para satisfazer um homem, se é que me entendes.**__ – Disse Gaara retrucando, ainda continuava com o mesmo sorriso no rosto._

_**- Você não muda mesmo, um dia vai me perder ruivinho**__. – Disse brincando. __**– Quem ira comprar os seus lanches para você?**__ – Disse manhosa ao ruivo. Vi ele fazendo uma cara engraçada, como se tivesse pensando em algo._

_- __**Tem razão, vou passar fome se isso acontecer.**_

_**- Vamos meu ruivo, se demorar vamos nos atrasar**__. – Disse estendendo meu braço a Gaara estava fingindo ser sua companhia. O ruivo apenas segurou em meu braço e fomos assim até a sala. Logo que chegamos à porta eu tratei de lagar o braço do ruivo, as meninas iam me matar, mas já era tarde, já tinham visto. Andamos até a nossa mesa e sentamos. _

_**- Você tem medo dessas meninas?**__ – O ruivo me perguntou rindo._

_**- Claro, são muitas contra uma, e com certeza eu iria apanhar, da para ver minha forma física, com um toque eu já quebro**__. – Disse mostrando meu braço super malhado._

_**- É mesmo, tem que malhar loirinha.**__ - Disse o ruivo apertando o meu suposto muque._

_**- Para de aperta minha geleca, eu ainda vou fazer academia e vou ficar sarada. –**__ Disse rindo, ficamos em silêncio o professor já havia entrado, agora era hora de prestar atenção._

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_Já havia se passado duas semanas do ocorrido do caso de Temari, a aula já havia acabado e eu estava na casa de Gaara, estávamos conversando e discutindo outro trabalho designado. Já estava em sua casa há mais de três horas e nada de chegarem a uma mesma opinião._

_**- Ino para de ser cabeção, porque tem que reclamar de tudo que eu falo.**__ – Disse o Gaara se levantando da mesa e indo em direção da cozinha pegando um copo de água para acalmar os nervos._

_**- Porque não está bom ruivo**__. – Disse me levantando e indo em direção do ruivo, peguei também um copo de água. – __**Não tem café?**_

_**- Para com esse vício, vai começar a te fazer mal.**_

_**- Não consigo!**__ – Disse levando as minhas mãos para cima e segurei o rosto do ruivo. – __**Daqui a pouco vou para num manicômio**__. – Soltei o rosto do mesmo, voltei para a mesa com o copo de água. __**– Não estou num bom dia, acho que vou para casa, esta fazendo um baita sol, faz tempo que não pego uma corzinha.**__ – Eu disse olhando meu braço branco._

_**- Precisa mesmo de sol.**_

_**- Olha quem fala, o super bronzeado, acho que é mais branco que eu. Quer ir comigo? Você nunca fora em casa.**_

_**- É muito longe, como você disse.**_

_**- Você que sabe, bom estou indo ruivo, até amanha.**__ - Disse ao pegar as minhas coisas, já estava indo até a porta quando senti os braços do ruivo me puxarem pela cintura. Choquei em direção ao peitoral do Sabaku, eu estava sentindo o peitoral do ruivo em minhas costas, ele estava com os braços em volta de mim, fiquei imóvel nunca esperei essa reação vinda do Sabaku. Senti a respiração do ruivo se aproximar no meu pescoço, estremeci por inteiro, estava realmente ficando excitada._

_**- Que cheiro é esse?**__ – O Sabaku me perguntou, seu nariz roçava na pele do meu pescoço._

_**- Hum?**__ – Eu me segurei para não exclamar nenhum gemido. Não queria mostrar a ele que eu estava gostando de sua aproximação._

_**- Seu cheiro não me deixa em paz, sempre me enjoa**__. – Ele continuou com o nariz roçando em meu pescoço, sentia a respiração quente do ruivo em minha pele. O ruivo me virou em sua direção agora, seu rosto estava muito próximo do meu, cada vez mais a distancia ia diminuindo entre nossos rostos, senti ele roçar seus lábios em minha face indo em direção ao meu lóbulo. Eu apenas cerrei meus olhos sentindo os toques do ruivo._

_**- É engraçado como você facilmente rende-se a mim, tenho certeza que esta louca para me agarrar loira.**__ – Disse o ruivo mordiscando minha orelha._

_**- Convencido.**__ – Me afastei dele, claro que relutante, mas devia mostrar ao ruivo que ele não me afetava em nada. Se não fosse por meu orgulho já teria o agarrado bem antes. – Estou indo. – Sai do apto do ruivo rumo a minha casa_.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_Era manhã, no relógio, eram seis horas da manhã! De novo acordei atrasada, peguei minhas coisas, me vesti, e fui ao banheiro escovar os dentes, tinha que ser rápida para pelo menos chegar à segunda aula._

_Estava no ônibus, só iria conseguir chegar lá as sete e meia da manhã, iria perder novamente a primeira aula. Passou-se uma hora e eu ainda estava no ônibus, estava um baita transito nesse horário, não podia sair de casa depois das seis. Finalmente o ônibus chegou ao meu ponto, desci e fui até a escola, fui direto para a cantina. Dessa vez não havia ninguém por lá, a segunda aula começa em meia hora, então tomei um belo café da manhã, eu merecia. Olhei o calendário do celular, esses dias eu provavelmente estaria de TPM, saco, como eu odeio isso. Fiquei trinta minutos sem fazer nada apenas conversando com a bibliotecária._

_Cheguei na sala e vi Gaara na mesa, fui em direção a mesa mas fui barrada antes de chegar._

_**- Oi.**__ – Naruto me cumprimentara._

_**- Olá Naruto.**__ – Sorri para ele e continuei andando, a única pessoa que me cumprimentava todos os dias era Naruto, nem Gaara me cumprimentava. Sentei no meu lugar e tirei meu material da minha bolsa._

_**- O que aconteceu?**__ – O ruivo olhava para mim. – __**Achei que não iria aparecer mais, depois de ontem.**__ – Disse rindo._

_-__** Olha, eu não te devo satisfações e ontem não aconteceu nada.**__ – Fui curta e grossa, não queria falar com ele agora._

_**- O que foi que te aconteceu? Esta raivosa, nunca a vi assim. Já sei, é a TPM**__.- Disse o ruivo com aquele sorriso no canto dos lábio, pura malícia._

_**- Não é do seu interesse meu ciclo menstrual. Nossa hoje você quer mesmo conversar, achei que só se interessava em conversa para ganhar comida**__. – Eu disse olhando para o professor que acabará de entrar. Até o intervalo não troquei mais nenhuma palavra com ruivo, precisava urgentemente de novos amigos. Estava na hora do intervalo, como sempre só restará eu e o ruivo na sala._

_**- Aonde vai?**__ – O ruivo me perguntou quando me viu levantar._

_**- No banheiro.**_

_**- Sabia que era TPM. –**__ Agora sim o ruivo me pagava, não pensei duas vezes voei em cima dele, comecei a lhe dar tapas, ele apenas se esquivava de minha mãos. – __**Você vai se machucar. **__– Disse o ruivo segurando minhas mãos._

_**- Por que você tem que ser tão irritante.**__ – Disse tentando me acalmar, sabia o que acabará de fazer fora idiotice, o ruivo não iria deixar barato._

_**- Calma loira.**__ – Gaara soltou minhas mãos e começou a ir em direção da porta me deixando na sala sozinha__**. – Não é sua culpa, são seus hormônios.**__ – Disse Gaara ao sair._

_**- Eu te dou cinco segundos para correr**__. – Gritei de dentro da sala, sentei novamente e esperei um pouco, lembrei que tinha que ir ao banheiro._

_O resto do dia foi normal, Gaara não tentara mais nenhum diálogo comigo, estava desenhando na minha folha de anotações, não conseguia prestar atenção, comecei a desenhar símbolos diferentes, meio tribais, até que eu estava gostando, talvez eu até tatuasse._

_A aula terminou e como sempre saímos da sala eu e Gaara, fomos até o portão._

_**- Aquele loiro parece com você.**__ – Disse Gaara apontando para um rapaz encostado no portão. Eu olhei e vi o rapaz, não acreditava que ele estava aqui, fiquei parada inerte olhando para o rapaz. __**– Você o conhece?**__ – Perguntou o ruivo olhando para mim e o rapaz. Ignorei o ruivo e fui até sua direção o ruivo me seguia, não o esperava encontrar ali._

_**- O que faz aqui?**__ – Perguntei a ele._

_**- Nossa, faz tempo que não a vejo, não posso vim te visitar? **__– Respondeu o loiro com um sorriso em sua face._

_**- Meio estranho você vim aqui Deidara. **_

_**- Estava na cidade, liguei para o seu pai e ele me disse que estava estudando aqui, vim fazer uma visita, se quiser a levo para casa.**__ – Deidara encarava o ruivo, o ruivo nada falava apenas observava. – __**Você é o namorado dela?**__ – Deidara perguntou a ele._

_**- Não. Ino, quem é ele?**_

_**- Desculpe esqueci as apresentações, Gaara esse é o Deidara, Deidara esse á o Gaara, ele é meu primo.**__ – Disse olhando para o ruivo, ele estava meio confuso com tudo isso._

_**- Faz sentido ele parecer com você.**__ – Disse Gaara me olhando e olhando ele._

_**- Vamos Ino, temos muito a conversar**__. – Disse Deidara com um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto. Eu apenas andei em sua direção._

_**- Amanha nos vemos, tchau.**__ – Disse a Gaara indo com Deidara até o carro. Deidara apenas olhou maliciosamente para o ruivo, eu apenas vi o ruivo fechar seu semblante, isso não seria nada bom._

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_Cheguei bem cedo na escola, Deidara havia dormido em casa e me deu carona até a escola. Estava terminando de desenhar a minha futura tatuagem tribal até escutar a voz rouca de Gaara me chamar._

_**- Ino**__. – Disse ele se sentando ao meu lado. – __**O que tem o seu primo?**_

_**- Como assim?**__ – Estava confusa com sua pergunta._

_**- Vocês parecem que já tiveram algo no passado. **_

_**- Está com ciúmes Gaara, não sabia que você possuía sentimentos.**__ – Disse irônica, ele apenas não falou nada, só ficou com o semblante irritado, ele ficava extremamente sexy assim. – __**Meu primo só enche o saco, nunca tivemos nada, na verdade nem sou próxima dele, moro aqui sozinha na cidade, meus familiares moram em outro estado. O que significa essa tatuagem em sua testa?**__ – Nunca havia perguntado sobre sua tatuagem, só agora me lembrei de perguntar._

_- __**Nada de mais.**__ – Disse ele tampando com a mão a testa._

_**- Ande, conta logo.**__ – Disse manhosa tentando fazer ele falar._

_**- Para de insistir. **_

_**- Vamos o que tem de mal em me contar, por favor.**__ – Disse segurando seu braço tinha que fazer alguma coisa para ele contar, ele não iria ceder tão fácil._

_**- Ino para com isso.**__ – Ele puxou seu braço, eu apenas segurei mais forte._

_**- Vai, por favor.**__ – Disse agora lhe beijando a face, queria tortura esse ruivo quem nem ele faz comigo, ele sempre banca esses joguinhos comigo, agora era a minha vez._

_**- Para, significa amor.**__ –Ele soltou um leve suspiro quando rocei meus lábios em sua face. Dei um leve sorriso, eu afetava esse ruivo?_

_**- E porque tatuou isso?**__ – Agora sim estava curiosa, ele não era o tipo de pessoa que tatuaria esse tipo de tatuagem, eu esperaria uma frase do mal ou uma caveira vindo dele. Me afastei dele e o encarei, não pude deixar de notar o quão gostoso era ficar perto dele._

_**- Sempre tive problemas com Amor, assim com ele tatuado eu nunca irei esquecer-me desse sentimento, mesmo que ainda não tenha o encontrado.**__ – Não falei nada, apenas o encarei, nunca esperaria ele responder isso, estava esperando ele responder que estava bêbado e tatuou isso quando estava embriagado._

_Voltei a olhar meu caderno, voltei a desenhar, queria terminar. Gaara observava meu desenho com atenção, parece que ficou curioso com o mesmo._

_**- O que é isso? **_

_**- Minha futura tatuagem.**__ – Disse sorrindo, realmente estava ficando bem legal e combinava comigo._

_**- Aonde?**_

_**- Ainda não sei, vou pensar direito sobre isso ainda.**_

_O resto do dia fora normal como todos os outros dias._

_**Flashback Off**_

E os meses começaram a passar, já estávamos no meio do ano, as férias estavam chegando, iria passar as férias na casa dos meus pais, iria ficar mais de um mês sem ver e falar com Gaara, nunca imaginará que seria torturante para mim, contava os dias para voltar as aulas, já não agüentava mais ficar na casa de meu pai e ficar longe de Gaara. Até que Gaara me aprontasse uma.

_**Flashback On**_

_Era o começo do segundo semestre do ano, todos na escola se cumprimentaram e se abraçavam, Naruto veio até mim, o cumprimentei com um abraço, ele fazia falta também, era o único que me mandava um belo Bom-Dia._

_Sentei na minha mesa, todos já sabiam que essa mesa era minha e do ruivo, ele ainda não havia chegado, comecei a desenhar novamente em meu caderno de desenho, estava ansiosa em ver Gaara._

_Gaara havia chegado, sentou-se na mesa e ignorou-me como sempre, será que ele não havia sentido falta nenhuma de mim?_

_**- OI Gaara.**__ – Dei ênfase no oi, Gaara era muito mal agradecido. Ele apenas virou o rosto e me encarou, ele não me respondeu ao meu oi._

_**- Nunca a vi de cabelo solto, o que aconteceu?**__ – Era verdade, nunca soltava meu cabelo, sempre vivia com ele preso._

_**- O meu elástico arrebentou quando prendi meu cabelo hoje no ônibus, hoje ele vai ficar solto. Tenho que lhe mostrar algo.**__ – Virei de costa a ele e puxei para baixo a gola da minha nunca, mostrei a minha tatuagem tribal que eu havia desenhado, eu a tatuei logo embaixo da nuca. Gaara passou o dedo contornando-a, senti um arrepio subindo na minha espinha, o toque dele fora inesperado por minha parte. Soltei a gola, e voltei a olhar meu caderno de desenho._

_**- Ficou bom em você.**__ – Disse o ruivo me encarando. Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça, Gaara estava estranho, não era normal Gaara me tocar assim, e, além disso, ele parece distante._

_Já estava na hora do intervalo, remexia minha bolsa a procura de dinheiro, precisava de café._

_**- Vem, vamos tomar café.**__ – Disse indo até a porta, ele apenas me seguiu._

_Chegando lá sentamos em uma mesa e pedimos nosso lanche, estávamos comendo em silêncio, nenhum de nos parecia manter um diálogo._

_**- Você está bem?**__ – Ele apenas me encarava. __**– O que aconteceu com você ruivo?**_

_**- Estou bem.**__ – Disse frio._

_**- Estava com saudades de você ruivo, parece que você nem sentiu minha falta. **__– Ele apenas ficou quieto, não falou nem uma silaba. – __**Ei, você não tem sentimentos ou apenas não me acha uma pessoa considerável?**_

_**- Ino para, mal começou o dia e você já está falando bobagens, eu quero minhas férias de volta.**__ – O ruivo realmente sabia me irritar._

_**- Para de ser tonto ruivo, eu apenas disse que senti sua falta, você é meu amigo, gosto até que bastante de você mesmo você me tratando assim. **__– Disse jogando o resto do meu café no lixo estava frio. Ele nada me respondeu ficou me encarando apenas, como odiava quando ele faz isso._

_**- Você tem problema?**__ – Eu cheguei mais perto do ruivo e o encarei novamente, ele apenas se afastou._

_**- Não senti sua falta, estava bem quando estava longe, finalmente estava de férias, férias de você. –**__ O ruivo agora me magoara, eu não entendia o porquê da grosseria, não havia feito nada a ele, parece que ele menospreza a nossa amizade, que não passa apenas por interesse. Levantei e fui até a sala sem ele, peguei minhas coisas e sai, não iria conseguir ficar na sala de aula junto com o ruivo. Fui até o ponto e fui em direção a minha casa, precisava ficar sozinha, no ônibus sentia minhas lágrimas escorrem, Gaara havia me magoado mesmo._

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_Já era sexta a noite, ainda estava de féria do trabalho, então resolvi ficar em casa a semana inteira, precisava um tempo só para mim, longe de todos. Como era sexta a noite resolvi ligar para Shikamaru para sairmos, não nos víamos a anos. Shikamaru estava namorando Temari já fazia algum tempo, ele não tinha mais tempo para mim. Shikamaru não poderia vim aqui, estava num encontro com Temari, ótimo passar sexta a noite sozinha aqui, eu mereço._

_Já era quase onze da noite, estava em meu quarto vendo televisão até escutar alguém bater em minha porta, achei estranho que nesse horário alguém estava me perturbando. Peguei minha raquete de tênis e fui até a porta, olhei pelo olho mágico e vi cabelos ruivos, não pensei duas vezes gritei para ele._

_**- Vai embora!**__ – Ele nada disse, apenas ficou lá batendo na porta, peguei e abrir a porta um pouco. – __**Como descobriu que moro aqui?**_

_**- Temari.**__ – Logo senti o bafo de álcool vindo do ruivo, ele estava bêbado e batia em minha porta. – __**Achei que você morava em apartamento, não esperava que seria uma casa.**_

_**- Vem.**__ – Puxei o ruivo pelo braço, o mandei sentar enquanto eu buscava um pouco de água para ele, voltei a sala e lhe entreguei o copo com aspirinas. – __**Você está bêbado.**_

_**- Ainda não, estou quase**__. – Disse ele bebendo a água e tomando as pílulas. – __**Porque faltou a semana inteira?**_

_**- Precisei de um tempo para pensar.**_

_**- Pensar no que?**_

_- __**Sobre você Gaara, não vou conversar com você nesse estado**__. – Peguei o copo de sua mão._

_**- Eu não estou bêbado, estou sóbrio, sei muito bem o que estou fazendo.**__ – Disse ele segurando minha mão e se levantando e indo a minha direção._

_**- Porque fora tão grosso comigo Gaara? O que eu fiz?**__ – Puxei minha mão e coloquei o copo na mesa ao lado._

_**- Você não sai da minha cabeça**__. – Ele me segurou nos ombros. __**– Passei as férias inteiras pensando em você, eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo.**__ – Cada vez mais ele se aproximava de mim._

_**- Gaara.**__ – Foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer, seus lábios já estavam sobre os meus. Fiquei supressa com a reação de Gaara, não esperaria que ele me agarra-se, achava que seria eu que acabaria o agarrando. No começo não correspondi, não queria que Gaara só me beija-se por estar embriagado. Senti suas mãos subirem por minha lateral, soltei uma exclamação e Gaara aproveitou para intensificar o beijo._

_Já não resisti mais, retribui o beijo de Gaara, nossas línguas brigavam por espaço, Gaara parecia estar desesperado, parecia não querer me soltar nem por um instante, seus lábios eram tão macios e tão deliciosos, estava perdida no paraíso. Ele realmente havia perdido o controle, apertava meu corpo contra o seu e seus lábios trabalhavam duramente sobre os meus. Fazia tempo que não tinha um beijo desses. Separamos-nos por falta de ar, senti ele me prensar contra a parede, seu corpo estava grudado ao meu. Gaara me olhava, parecia que sua consciência estava voltando._

_**- Merda!**__ – Disse ele socando a parede. – __**Me desculpe.**_

_**- Gaara, se acalma**__. – Peguei e segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos, acariciava de leve sua face, ele apenas mantinha os olhos cerrados. – __**Vem.**__ – O puxei em direção ao meu quarto. Nos deitamos na cama e o puxei para perto de mim. Eu abraçava o ruivo por trás, minhas mãos estavam em seu peitoral, dava para sentir os músculos ficarem rígidos com meus toques. Ficamos assim por um bom tempo, até adormecermos._

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_Era de manhã, acordei e senti algo macio embaixo de mim. Estava deitada sobre Gaara, o mesmo ainda dormia, pela primeira vez o vi com feições tão serena. Levantei-me cuidadosamente para não acordá-lo. Sentei-me ao seu lado, passei de leve as mãos em seus cabelos ruivos, eram tão macios e cheirosos. Soltei meu cabelo, queria ver se meu cabelo era mais macio que de Gaara, era a mesma coisa. Continuei com as mãos em seu cabelo, ele ainda dormia. Seu perfume estava me embriagando, como alguém podia ser tão cheiroso o tempo todo? Senti o ruivo se mexer, ele estava acordando. Os olhos verdes se abriram, estavam tão claros que pareciam transparentes. Olhou-me e levantou-se._

_**- Está melhor?**__ – Perguntei para o ruivo que agora estava sentado ao meu lado._

_**- Acho que sim. Desculpe-me por ontem.**__ – Ele me olhava diretamente em meus olhos, estava sendo hipnotizada novamente._

_Segurei seu rosto e o aproximei para perto de mim. – __**Não precisa se desculpar ruivo**__. – Disse ao beijar a ponta de seu nariz._

_**- Estas brincando comigo Yamanaka?**__ – Sua voz estava rouca, estava sedutor._

_**- Não.**__ – Eu ainda não havia soltado o rosto de Gaara. Ele apenas se aproximou mais e selou meus lábios com outro beijo, diferente do dia anterior, era calmo e sensível, demonstrava sentimento. Gaara estava sendo tão delicado e sensível, realmente o ruivo tinha dupla personalidade._

_**Flashback Off**_

Gaara, Gaara, você não sai da minha cabeça, seus beijos me enlouquecem, você me faz suspirar a cada momento, um simples toque seu já me estremece toda, não acredito que lhe perdi. Você foi o único que eu amei de verdade, ruivo maldito!

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: Bom gente mais um cap, me desculpem pela demora de postar, fiquei ausente devido a viagens e agora comecei minha vida universitaria. Esta meio dificil acordar as cinco para pegar onibus e metro xD.**

**Bom no proximo cap acho q vou por um hentai, ainda n sei vou pensar direito. Pretendo fazer no começo as lembranças de Ino, depois a historia vai ser narrada pela Ino só que no presente, acho que vai ficar bacana assim, vamos ver.**

**Beijos**


	3. Mais Beijos, Kiba e Kankuro?

**Sumário**:Olá, sou Yamanaka Ino, bom irei contar a vocês a minha história e o dia em que eu conheci o príncipe dos meus sonhos e o demônio dos meus pesadelos. Nunca pensei que seria seduzida por alguem como um ruivo masoquista.

* * *

**Sua Falta De Interesse Me Seduz Mais Ainda**

Por Saube

Capítulo três: **Mais Beijos, Kiba e Kankuro?**

Sabaku no Gaara, me lembro do primeiro dia em que me beijaste em publico, você nunca fora fã de carícias públicas, nosso relacionamento sempre fora as escondidas, sempre me agarrava quando estávamos sozinhos ou em sua ou minha casa. Eu sempre o perturbava com isso, achava que tinhas vergonha de mim.

**Flashback On**

_Era a hora do intervalo, só eu e o ruivo estávamos na sala, o mesmo beijava meu pescoço meu colo, sempre as escondidas dos outros, claro._

_- __**Gaara, aqui não**_**.** – _Segurei sua mão que ousava entrar por baixo da minha blusa. Ele apenas cessou a seção de beijos pelo meu corpo, ele se afastou de mim e passava a mão em seus cabelos ruivos._

**- **_**Já volto**_. – _Levantei e fui até a porta, precisava de café urgentemente, café me ajudava a controlar minha vontade de agarrar o ruivo. Fui a cantina e peguei o meu café, nem precisava mais pedir, eles agora sempre reservavam um café para mim todo dia. Voltei a sala e vi Gaara lá no mesmo lugar, a sala tinha algumas pessoas, o intervalo já estava acabando. Senti uma mão me puxar para um canto da sala._

_**- Naruto, assim você me assusta.**__ – Disse pondo a mão em meu peito, no lugar do meu coração._

_**- Ino, queria lhe perguntar algo**_. – _O loiro passava a mão em seus cabelos e parecia encabulado, eu apenas eu o observava_. – _**Queria saber se sexta a noite podíamos sair?**_

_**- Naruto**_. – _Eu olhava confusa para o loiro. Eu olhei de canto para o ruivo, o mesmo olhava para cá, olhava para minha reação, já imaginava o que estava acontecendo._ _**– Naruto eu adoraria, mas eu já tenho compromisso na sexta, marcamos um outro dia.**__– Disse sorrindo. Não queria magoá-lo, adoraria sair com o Naruto, mas só como amigos mesmo._

_**- Ok.**_ – _Mesmo o loiro levando um fora, ele sempre é simpático e bom comigo. Voltei para minha mesa, Gaara não me olhava, olhava para frente, me ignorava. Já imaginava que ele iria falar comigo sobre isso depois._

_O resto da aula passou rápido, Gaara como sempre me esperava arrumar as minha coisas, só nos dois estávamos na sala como costume._

**- **_**O que o loiro queria?**_ – _Gaara olhava para a lousa com feições sérias, os braços cruzados em sua frente._

_**- Me chamou para sair, não precisa ficar com ciúmes Gaara.**_– _Ele realmente não deveria ficar com ciúmes, ele é o único garoto que me importa;_

_**- O que você falou?**__ – Agora me olhava com raiva. Ele não gostava quando ele demonstrava ciúmes._

_**- Que sexta não daria. Eu dei uma desculpa que tinha compromisso. **__– Já estava com a bolsa pendurada em meu braço._

_- __**Você ainda o deixou com esperanças?**__ – Ele segurou o meu braço e me aproximou de si me encarando._

_**- O que você queria que eu falasse? "Naruto não dá, estou com o Gaara."?-**__ Agora eu estava com raiva de sua atitude, ele tinha vergonha de mim, certeza. _

_Ele nada respondeu, apenas me soltou e deu as costas para mim, era assim como ele encarava nosso "relacionamento"? Se continuasse assim eu não iria agüentar, ter que fugir das pessoas e enganá-las._

_**- Gaara**__. – Ele olhou para mim. – __**Porque você tem vergonha de mim? Se continuar assim.**__ – Eu fiz uma pausa e olhei para o chão. __**– Não vai dar certo, me desculpe, mas assim não rola para mim. – Disse e sai da sala, o deixei na sala sozinho, tinha que ir trabalhar.**_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_Fui a primeira a chegar na sala hoje. Peguei e sentei em outra mesa, não queria sentar com o ruivo agora, não podia olhar para ele e nem ficar perto dele hoje. Um gordinho chamado Chouji sentou ao meu lado hoje, ele era um bom rapaz, estávamos conversando sobre inutilidades, como sempre. Vi Gaara entrar, ele me olhou supresso, parecia não entender porque eu não estava em nossa mesa, ele me ignorou e sentou-se na nossa mesa. Não deu um minuto até que as assanhadas das minhas colegas começassem a disputar o lugar ao lado do ruivo, parecia que elas enxergavam um caminho livre até Gaara._

_As primeiras três aulas foram normais, via pelo o canto dos olhos o ruivo olhar para mim de vez em quando. Tocou o sinal do intervalo, a próxima aula iria à informática, sempre sonhei com isso, aprender finalmente os truques da gráfica. Levantei já com a carteira na mão, queria sair o mais rápido o possível da sala, não queria ficar sozinha com o ruivo. Fui a cantina e peguei meu café. Não sentei em nenhuma mesa, fiquei em pé mesmo tomando meu café, via as meninas da minha turma olharem e falar sobre mim, deviam estar imaginando porque eu não estava com Gaara hoje. Terminei meu café e fiquei sentada no chão encostada em um canto do corredor, estava escutando música e desenhava coisas aleatórias, de repente vi dois pés parados em minha frente, olhei para cima e vi os cabelos ruivos de Gaara. Ele me olhava e me observava, eu apenas ignorei sua presença e continuei a desenhar, ele ficou parado na minha frente, comecei a reparar que mais pessoas nos observavam, que gente intrometida. Bateu o sinal, guardei minhas coisas e me levantei, Gaara não me deixava passar, já estava ficando ridículo aquilo._

_- __**Com licença.**__ – Disse tentando passar novamente, mas sendo impedida pelo o ruivo. – __**Qual é o seu problema? **__– Ele apenas me impedia de passar. – __**Você tem problemas ment..._**__ Não consegui terminar minha frase, o ruivo me puxou para perto e selou meus lábios, nunca imaginara algo disso vindo do ruivo. Correspondi o beijo, estava com falta de seus beijos, como os lábios dele me faziam flutuar, Gaara realmente sabia beijar uma garota, ele mordiscava meu lábio inferior, chupava e brigava por espaço em minha boca, com um simples beijo ele consegue me deixar excitada. Nos separamos por falta de ar._

_**- O que está fazendo?**__ – Perguntei a ele. Ele apenas aproximou a boca até meu ouvido._

_**- Mostrando a todos que você é minha. Loira eu não tenho vergonha de você, apenas não gosto de demonstrar meus sentimentos aos outros. Você não sai da minha cabeça!**__ – Disse beijando meu lóbulo, eu apenas soltei um suspiro, Gaara estava se declarando á mim? Olhei em volta, vi que todos ainda nos olhavam, vi as meninas da minha sala me encararem com raiva, não pensei duas vezes, me agarrei ao pescoço de Gaara e o abracei, olhei para elas e mostrei minha língua, agora sim eu ia apanhar._

_- __**Pare de provocar elas.**__ – Ele me sussurrou rindo com sua voz rouca, o que eu mais queria agora era miar as aulas e ficar aos beijos com o meu ruivo._

_**- Elas merecem, bando de cachorras no cio**__. – Disse beijando-lhe a face._

_**- Não que faltar nessa aula? podemos ir a minha casa, Temari está no trabalho.**__ – Ele me apertava contra seu corpo e roçava seus lábios em meu lóbulo._

_**- Bem que eu queria, mas hoje é importante ruivo. Vamos.**__ – Puxei pelo braço até a sala de aula. Gaara pegou meu material na mesa onde estava e colocou em sua mesa, todos da sala nos olhavam, pareciam nunca ter visto um casal juntos, acho que estavam assim pois não deviam estar acostumados a ver Gaara com alguém._

**Flashback off**

Como era bom ver aquelas cachorras no cio, como Gaara falava, com ciúmes de mim. Depois desse dia Gaara nunca mais evitou me beijar em público, claro que não era nada exagerado, Gaara me respeitava nesse sentido, não gostava muito de me expor.

Quantas confusões nós dois arrumamos juntos, principalmente na noite de nossa primeira vez.

**Flashback On**

_Era sábado a noite, estava em casa terminando o meu trabalho da empresa, estava quase terminando, escutei a campainha tocar, não esperava ninguém hoje, imaginei que era Gaara, mas ele teria me avisado caso viesse para cá. Fui até a porta e abri-la._

_**- Kiba?**__ – O moreno estava em minha porta, fazia tempo que não o via._

_**- Ino! Quanto tempo.**__ – Ele veio até mim e me abraçou como ele era cheiroso. – __**Vim aqui para te ver, não nos vemos a mais de meses, estava com saudades, posso entrar? **__– Ele me mostrou duas garrafas de vinho._

_**- Claro.**__ – O deixei entrar, gostava do Inuzuka, ele era divertido. O conheci na época da escola, ele era um dos meus melhores amigos, mas claro que ninguém superava o Shika._

_Ficamos até de madrugada bebendo, podia dizer que já estávamos alto. Kiba queria ir embora, não o deixei ir, ele estava de carro e não seria muito seguro ele dirigir a essa hora da noite e ainda bêbado. Peguei um travesseiro e uma coberta, o ofereci dormi no quarto de hospede, mas ele não aceitou não queria me incomodar, claro que não seria incomodo, mas não iria insistir. Estava com sono, dormi feito pedra essa noite._

_Escutava gritos, duas vozes masculinas, não conseguia identificar essas vozes, achei que era apenas um sonho. Escutei um barulho alto vindo da sala, abri os olhos e levantei assustada. Fui até a sala, lembrei que o Inuzuka estava na sala. Cheguei a sala e vi dois rapazes brigando no chão da minha sala, minha visão ainda estava embasada, vi apenas um ponto castanho e outro ruivo, esfreguei meus olhos e abri-los novamente, era Gaara e Kiba brigando no chão da minha casa._

_**- Parem!**__ – Pulei em cima do ruivo, percebi que era o ruivo que batia no moreno, o mesmo só se defendia dos golpes do ruivo. __**– Gaara! **__– Ele me ignorava, continuava tentar bater no Inuzuka, percebi que assim eu não iria para-lo, soltei o ruivo e me meti em frente dos dois, não levou nenhum segundo para eu apanhar também, o ruivo acertou meu rosto com seu soco, não me lembrei de mais nada, apenas o ruivo chamar o meu nome desesperadamente, depois disso tudo ficou preto._

_Acordei, tudo girava, sentir uma dor imensa em meus lábios, toquei levemente e senti uma ferida e inchaço em meus lábios, aos poucos me lembrara do que havia acontecido, levantei e olhei ao redor, vi o ruivo sentado no sofá a frente do que eu estava e o Inuzuka encostado na parede da minha sala._

_**- Me desculpe.**__ – O ruivo me olhava com a feição séria._

_**- O que aconteceu?**__ – Olhei para os dois, reparei que minha blusa estava manchada de sangue._

_**- Sem querer a acertei.**__ – Ele se levantou e sentou-se perto de mim. __**– Me desculpe**__. – Ele passava a mão em meu lábio inchado, parecia mesmo arrependido._

_**- Não tem problema, porque os dois brigavam?**__ – Segurei seu braço._

_**- O ruivo pirou quando eu abri a porta.**__ – O Inuzuka me olhava de canto._

_**- Claro, o que você faria se fosse na casa de sua namorada e um cara sem camisa abrisse a porta?**__ – O ruivo voltara a ficar com raiva._

_**- Gaara! –**__ O puxei para mais perto._

_**- Pode me explicar o que ele esta fazendo aqui sem camisa? **__– O ruivo olhava em meus olhos, queria realmente uma resposta._

_**- Kiba é um amigo antigo, ontem ele veio aqui, fazia tempo que não o via. Já estava tarde, pedi para ele ficar e passar a noite aqui pois como havíamos bebido um pouco, não queria que ele dirigisse a noite. Depois disso fui dormi**__. – Disse séria ao ruivo, devia mostrar a ele que não aconteceu nada. – __**E o fato de estar sem camisa eu não sei, ele dormiu no sofá.**_

_**- Ino eu vou indo, se precisar de alguma coisa me liga, mas acho que não vai precisar. **__– Disse o Inuzuka indo até a porta. __**– Me desculpe pelo o incomodo**__. – E saiu._

_**- Bobo, não precisa ficar com ciúmes, você é o único que eu amo ruivinho.-**__ Disse passando a mão em seu rosto. – __**Você espantou o Inuzuka, deixa eu ver como minha boca está.**__ – Levantei e fui até o espelho, fiquei espantada, estava Muito inchado, tinha uma ferida bem grande, dava para ver sangue "pisado" em meu lábio inferior. – __**Nossa ruivo, você desfigurou minha boca, amanha não vou á aula não. **__– Disse tocando de leve meu lábio._

_Senti os braços do ruivo contornarem minha cintura, ele mantinha o rosto na curva do meu pescoço, parecia realmente arrependido, não estava chateada com ele e nem brava, estava até contente em saber que o ruivo tinha ciúmes de mim, mas nunca mais duvidarei de sua força, senti os estragos dela, como meu lábio doía, precisava de um remédio urgente._

_**- Sabia que você fica extremamente sexy com esse pijama de bolinhas. **__– Disse ele beijando meu pescoço. __**– Até já estou ficando excitado!**_

_**- Não sabia que gostava de pijamas de bolina**__. – Eu ri, estava usando um shortinhos cinza com bolinhas rosas e uma camiseta comprida branca. – __**Ruivo, hoje não poderei lhe satisfazer sexualmente, estou realmente sentindo muita dor na boca, preciso ir à farmácia comprar algo para melhorar isso.**_

_**- Deixa que eu vou, eu vi uma farmácia aqui perto quanto vinha para cá, até comprei umas coisinhas lá. **__– Disse me mostrando preservativos. – __**Achei que iríamos usar hoje.**_

_**- Hoje não, não precisava ter comprado, eu tomo pílula para controlar minha menstruação. Vai chegar lá e falar "preciso de algo para inchaço e cortes, eu soquei minha namorada!"? **__– Ri enquanto ele guardava os preservativos. – __**Aliás, como você veio?**_

_**- Gastei dinheiro á toa então, claro que não, se eu falar isso eu vou preso. Vim de carro, pedi a Temari. Já volto**__. – Caminhou até a porta e saiu, Gaara realmente me surpreende todo dia._

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_Passaram-se duas semanas dês do "incidente" com Gaara, era sexta-feira. Temari tinha ligado e disse que não ia passar a noite em casa, o ruivo não pensou duas vezes, praticamente me arrastava até sua casa, eu não podia ir agora até sua casa, tinha que trabalhar á tarde, Gaara me carregava, eu apenas gritava e batia nele, se faltasse no trabalho eu iria ser demitida, e não queria ser demitida, estava me saindo bem._

_**- Gaara! Depois de terminar meu turno eu vou á sua casa. Me solta! **__– Eu me remexia em seu colo. Falava bem alto para chamar a atenção de todos na rua, Gaara não gostava de ser o centro das atenções, não demoraria muito para ele me soltar._

_**- Eu vou com você então, não quero você andando de ônibus tarde.**__ – Ele me colocou no chão, não sabia se eu podia levá-lo, mas achei melhor não contestar, apenas assenti com a cabeça._

_Gaara passou a tarde inteira comigo, até me ajudara com algumas coisas. Meu chefe não gostou muito da idéia de trazer meu namorado ao trabalho, mas Gaara mostrou que não iria me atrapalhar ou me "distrair", e tenho que admitir, meu chefe gostou do desempenho do Gaara, talvez até o contrate depois._

_Meu turno havia acabado, estava no ônibus junto a Gaara, não estava muito cheio, não demoraria muito para chegarmos até a casa do ruivo. Descemos do ônibus e subimos até o apto do ruivo. O ruivo nem fechou a porta, me agarrou e me puxou para perto de si._

_**- Calma, feche a porta primeiro**__. – Disse fechando e trancando a porta sendo puxada pelo ruivo. __**– Ah.**__ – Eu berrei quando senti ele me levantar pela cintura e me carregar até seu quarto, ele realmente estava com os hormônios á flor da pele._

_Ele me deitou em sua cama e fechou a porta, deitou-se por cima de mim e começou a me beijar novamente, seu beijo era lascivo e selvagem, ele sugava meu lábio inferior e o mordiscava, nunca irei esquecer do beijo desse ruivo, conseguia me estremecer por completo._

_**- Dá para ver um risco em seu lábio**__. – Disse ele cessando os beijos e observar meu lábio._

_- __**É, parece que vou ficar com uma marca sua para sempre**__. – Disse rindo. – __**Nossa Gaara, não sabia que estava no cio**__. – O vi ficar com raiva._

_**- Você sabe há quanto tempo não faço sexo? Há um bom tempo. **__– Disse o ruivo voltando a me beijar._

_**- Então você só está fazendo sexo comigo porque necessita? **__– Empurrei ele de cima de mim, ele só me queria por causo do prazer, nada além disso. – __**Sabia que você pode comprar prazer? É só andar na esquina que você o encontra. –**__ Me levantei e ia em direção á porta._

_**- Para.**__ – Ele me puxou de volta para a cama e me prendeu em baixo de si. __**– Para de ser teimosa, não vê que eu estou perdidamente fora do controle perto de você? Eu te amo loira burra, como não vê isso? **__– Ele me olhava sério, parecia sinceras sua palavras. Nunca vi uma declaração dessas, tudo bem que não fora romântico, mas vindo de Gaara, nunca esperaria por isso. Ele consegui arrancar lágrimas de mim. Chorava de felicidade._

_O puxei para perto e o beijei novamente, não era um beijo lascivo como o de antes, era calmo, delicado. Sua boca parecia algodão de tão macia, o gosto de sua boca parecia mel, estava no céu, no paraíso e Gaara era o meu príncipe dos meus sonhos. Esse beijo tinha sentimento, amor._

_Gaara desceu seus lábios pelo meu pescoço, deixará uma trilha de beijos pelo meu pescoço, ele me beijava e sugava minha pele deixando marcas pela minha pele branca, eu apenas soltava suspiros e gemidos baixos. Senti seus lábios descerem até meu colo, suas mãos me apertavam pela minha lateral, subiam e desciam, eu acaricia seu rosto e seus cabelos ruivos._

_Tratei logo de tirar sua blusa, finalmente eu iria degustar o peitoral desse ruivo, era trabalhado, mas nada exagerado, era ideal. Passei minhas mãos por suas costas, pude sentir seus músculos ficarem rígidos com meu toque, comecei a beijá-lo em seu ombro, ele não soltava gemidos, eram apena sua respiração que alterava com meus toques. O ruivo levaram meus braços atrás de minha cabeça, puxará para cima minha regata que usava, senti sua pele de encontro a minha, me arrepiei por inteira ao sentir sua barriga quente ao encostar com a minha._

_**- Seu sutiã está me atrapalhando.**__ – Disse ele sorrindo, me levantou um pouco e buscou pelo feche do meu sutiã, abrindo-o facilmente, puxou as alças e o jogou em um canto qualquer. De brincadeira tampei meus seios para provocá-lo. Ele apenas sorriu._

_**- Já não lhe falei para parar de ser teimosa**__. – E com essas palavras eu me entreguei a ele, sabia que essa noite seria longa._

_**- Loira, eu espero que nenhum outro homem a toque, escutou? –**__ Ele me puxara para cima de si e alcançou meus lábios._

_Eu nada o respondi, apenas sorri para ele, incrivelmente vi um sorriso alegre no rosto de Gaara, geralmente sempre estava estampado o sorriso malicioso dele. Fiquei contente, esse dia realmente fora o melhor de minha vida, ouvi uma declaração vinda do ruivo, tive a melhor experiência prazerosa de todas e agora podia desfrutar do lindo sorriso que Gaara me concebia. Devia ser uma das únicas pessoas que vira esse sorriso._

_Ainda era de madrugada, eram cinco da manha, acordei com sede, estava usando apenas uma camisa comprida do ruivo. Fui até a cozinha pegar um copo de água, andei pela sala e cheguei a cozinha peguei o copo e o enchi de água. Estava apoiada na mesa do Sabaku, tive que repetir novamente o copo, estava com bastante sede._

_**- Olá delícia?**__ – Dei um berro quando senti dois braços me abraçarem por trás, escutei uma voz vindo atrás de mim, era de um homem, mas não era Gaara. Deixei o copo cair no chão, acabei cortando meu pé por causa dos cacos. Olhei para trás e vi um vulto, eu não sabia quem era, ele tinha os cabelos curtos sem camisa, apenas com sua calça. – Está louca, vai acordar o Gaara. – Ele tampou minha boca com sua mão, eu ainda tremia de susto. Comecei a empurrá-lo de perto de mim, ele era algum pervertido. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, alguém havia entrado na casa, devia ser algum ladrão, tinha que chamar a polícia. Virei de lado e o empurrei, sai correndo em direção da gaveta de facas. De repente a luz se ascendeu, Temari estava na porta da cozinha, acho que ela deve ter achado essa cena estranha, eu tremendo, o estranho me segurando, eu com uma faca na mão preste a cortá-lo, um monte de caco de vidro espalhado pelo chão e meu pé sangrando. O Estranho me soltou, ele estava apreensivo._

_- __**O que aconteceu? Kankuro?–**__ Temari se aproximara de nós. __**– Ino! Você está sangrando. –**__ Ela apontou para meus pés. Eu nada respondi ainda estava tremendo. – __**Você está bem? Estás tremendo muito, o que você fez baka, eu acabo de chegar em casa querendo descansar e vejo isso? –**__ Temari estava ameaçando ele._

_**- Nada, só escutei um barulho vindo da cozinha e fui ver o que era. – **__O estranho estava tirando o seu da reta, não iria contar a Temari que estava me assediando._

_**- Que merda é essa que está acontecend**__? – O ruivo entrará furioso na cozinha, me puxou até ele tendo o cuidado para que eu não pisa se mais em nenhum caco._

_**- Gaara se acalma e você também Ino**__. – Temari olhava para mim e pro estranho._

_**- O que faz aqui? Não devias estar há mil quilômetros da aqui?**__ – Gaara estava bem irritado. – __**Ino, esse aqui é Kankuro, meu irmão, ele é o do meio. O que você fez com ela?**_

_**- Gaara eu não sabia que você estava aqui, Temari disse que não teria nenhum problema ficar hospedado aqui com vocês. **__– Kankuro olhava para Temari. __**– Não fiz nada com ela, eu achei que era apenas mais uma diversão.**__ – Gaara, avançou para cima do moreno, eu e Temari o segurávamos._

_**- Gaara, para.**__ – Finalmente conseguira falar algo, minha voz travara na garganta, eu ainda tremia, o tom alto e agressivo de Gaara estava me fazendo tremer mais ainda._

_**- Ino.**__ – Gaara me puxou pelo braço e me sentou no sofá. – __**Temari, traz curativos.**__ – A loira mais velha apenas assentiu com a cabeça e fora atrás de curativo. – Ino, acalme-se. – Gaara me abraçava, Gaara devia ter dupla personalidade, às vezes era calma e sensível e outras vezes eram rudes e frias, devia ser bipolar. __**– Estás melhor?**_

_**- Sim Gaara.**__ – Eu ainda estava em seu abraço. Temari apareceu com uma caixinha de primeiros-socorros. Gaara cuidou de meu pé. Kankuro me olhava de canto, eu mesma iria bater nele se meu pé não estivesse assim, não sabia que Gaara tinha outro irmão, um bem assanhado._

_**- O que faz aqui, estão cheirando a sexo, não me diga que estavam transando?–**__ Kankuro olhava para meu vestimento, exibia um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios, o mesmo que Gaara fazia, eu apenas encarei o moreno._

_**- O que faço da minha vida não é do seu interesse? –**__ O ruivo fora curto e grosso. __**– O que faz aqui?**_

_**- Estou de férias, vim passar o tempo com minha família. – **__Ele se aproximou de nós e me encarava com o mesmo sorriso malicioso nos lábios. – Escolheu __**bem dessa vez Gaara, Matsuri era feia**__. – Ele segurou meu queixo. __**– Loira, se você se cansar do meu maninho, pode me procurar, eu adoraria sua companhia. **__– Gaara me puxou para mais perto de si, já se levantara para avançar no moreno novamente._

_**- Fica longe dela. Se você a tocá-la novamente eu te mato. **__– Gaara estava ameaçador com o próprio irmão. Temari já se preparava para impedir uma briga._

_**- Parem. –**__ Me levantei e puxei Gaara comigo até o quarto, seria melhor tira-lo dali._

_Estávamos no quarto do ruivo novamente, deitei na cama e o mesmo deitou-se ao meu lado, eu apenas fazia um leve cafuné em Gaara, ele devia se acalmar._

_- __**Está doendo? O que meu irmão lhe fez?**__ – O ruivo me perguntara sobre meu pé._

_**- Não. Ele só me segurou pela cintura, eu estava bebendo água na cozinha, não aconteceu nada. Vamos dormir, foi estressante agora. –**__ O puxei para mais perto de mim, o mesmo se aconchegou ao meu lado me abraçando por traz, sua mão contornava minha barriga levemente, isso fora o suficiente para me fazer adormecer._

**Flashback Off**

Viu Gaara, você foi muito mais do que apenas um ficante como você me disse, você fora o primeiro com quem eu experimentei o amor dessa maneira. Essa noite foi inesquecível Gaara, fizemos amor pela primeira vez. Não acredito que duvidara de meus sentimentos, eu te amei Gaara, muito e ainda te amo. Como pode duvidar desse meu sentimento, você quebrou meu coração em mil pedaços, agora preciso reconstruí-lo novamente.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: Bom gente mais um cap, desculpem pela demora de postar, além da falta de criatividade e de vontade de escrever as coisas aqui estão corridas, além da facudade eu estou trabalhando ao mesmo tempo, bom o próximo cap eu tentarei postar no começo de julho, já que dia 9 eu viajo e volto só dia 30.**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse cap, demoro de mais para sair, mais saiu no final das contas, no próximo cap quero tentar colocar mais personagens para complementar o enrredo.**

**Enquanto eu continuo com Sua Falta De Interesse Me Seduz Ainda Mais, vou tentar atualizar Dá Um Tempo, mas eu realmente não estou com vontade de escrever essa fic, vou tentar mas não prometo nada á vocês.**

**Bom é isso, me desculpem pela demora, e obrigada pelas reviews. Beijos Beijos**

**Saube.**


End file.
